The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus and method, an information processing system, and a program. Particularly, the disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus and method, an information processing system, and a program preferably used to recommend content.
In the related art, there have been proposed various methods for recommending content corresponding to user preference based on the attribute of the content that has been used by a user or evaluated as favorites in the past (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-202181).
For example, there has been proposed a system for transmitting a query having as an extraction condition an attribute of the content evaluated as favorites by a user in the past from the client to the server so that the server extracts the content based on that extraction condition and delivers the content to the client.